You Never Listen
by Luxeria.Tsumetai
Summary: a girl from yakumo's past is discovered, yet betrayed. better then it sounds. really i mean it.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Mushra!**

**Mushra: A new fanfic by you.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Mushra: Cool. You know what, I'm kinda sad that you don't own Shinzo. Drat! I just said the disclaimer. Enjoy her story. **

I was running for my life, being fully human on Enterra was tough when there was only two humans, Yakumo, and well, me. Yakumo and I were born own the exact same year, month, day, and time, in the same hospital. Dr. Daigo knew that Yakumo and I were best pals, so he put me into hyper sleep also. On the way Yakumo got the jewel of light, and my family and I got a shard of the jewel of light, a shard of dark, and then the jewel of time and space. My family are my brothers Fang, Falcon, Luther, and me Lucifia, we're quadruplets. My brothers were injected with enterrin blood, but I wasn't. And now, like I said, I was running for my life.

"Go right," said Luther.

"Gottcha," I said, then I turned right. My heart was beating so fast I swear I would die. I kept running, then, BAM! I crashed into someone.

"Hey, watch it," said a voice. I looked up and saw an enterrin with orange armor, black clothes, and purple hair. Behind him was my long lost dear friend.

"Yakumo!" I cried. She recognized me immediately.

"Lucifia," she whispered.

"Yeah, that's me. How could you not wake me up. You betrayed me," I said, anger flowing in my veins like blood. I went to her and spat. I could feel someone hit my shoulder with a spear. I felt the blood pouring from my shoulder. I knew it had struck a shard. I breathed shallowly. "Wow, Yakumo, what a little eight year old you've turned into. Your body may have grown like mine, but unlike you my mind has evolved, from what I can tell the enterrin who just struck me down is in love with you." She gasped in shock. I felt my blood turning to ice. I was jealous, I knew I was. She had had a loving father, unlike me, my own brothers loved her more then they loved me, and here was another person who loved her. Tears poured out of my eyes. I curled up and just laid still, closing my eyes I awaited death…

**ME: Ha, a cliffy. Review, oh and Mushra is away right now cause he killed Lucifia.**

**Me: I don't own Shinzo. Man, I miss Mushra. ****L**

I woke up, my eyes slowly opening. Where was I? I felt my shoulder, a huge scab was there. I got up, trying to slowly creep away. I felt hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a kind face.

"Get away from me Yakumo," I whispered. My eyes filled with tears.

"No," she said. I looked at her, my face covered with tears.

"You'll never understand, my own family loved you more then me," I whispered. I took out my earpiece and smashed it. She looked at me, horror struck. I sighed.

"You, how could you, violence is not the answer," said Yakumo.

"You never grew up, and I did. Yakumo, you should know, not all enterrins are nice here," I whispered. She looked at me.

"Oh. Look, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just let me leave. Marry that enterrin I'll look for Shinzo," I said. She stared at me. "Anyways, people love you." I left, and walked away from my friend and past. Good bye.

*************

I slept under the stars. I remembered that purple enterrin, and for some reason I felt connected to him. I sighed, no going back now. I thought about Yakumo. I sighed yet again. No, I would not be going back. I frowned and started to walk away. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice like the ocean. I turned around and saw an enterrin who was wearing a blue helmet.

"No, I'm not, my best friend Yakumo just betrayed me," I said.

"Yakumo? Is she human?" I nodded. "Oh no, this is not good."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know her. She's one of my friends." I laughed without humor. Yet another person who cares for her. Tears started to form in my eyes. I looked away from him. "I'm Sago, who are you?"

"Lucifia," I said. I then remembered something, I wanted to hide from my family. "Can you protect me?"

"From who? From what?"

"From my brothers, they, they, just don't care," I sobbed. Sago looked at me.

"Kutal!" he cried. A big fat cat came out, I knew he was Kutal. They grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me away.

****

"You think she's okay?" asked a voice, Sago.

"Almost positive. Although I wander what she meant when she said that I should just stay here and marry Mushra," said Yakumo. My heart skipped a beat. Mushra? He couldn't be real, but he was, I felt my tears leaving me.

"Mushra?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Lucifia?" he asked.

"You remember me?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

" Then why did you stab me?"

"I didn't know it was you. Forgive me?"

"I guess. Mushra, can I talk to you alone?" I asked. He nodded and the others walked away. "Mushra, why do you love Yakumo?"

"Because she's kind hearted."

" How old is she?" He paused.

"17?" I looked away from him.

"In body maybe, but in mind age she's about eight." Mushra stared at me dumbly. I looked away. "It's the truth. Mushra, still, I understand why you love her. She's nice and caring," at that I looked away from him again. "I wish I had never met you."

"Lucifia, I," he started. But I didn't here him, for I was running away, again. I shouldn't of told Mushra that. He loved Yakumo, I was just jealous. To think of me being that way was hard to decipher for me. I sat down and curled into a ball. Bringing my sword down I…

**Me: I like this fanfic with ciffies, sorry. **

**Mushra: What was I gonna say to her? Tell me.**

**Me: No.**

**Mushra: Review please.**

**Me: You thought I was done but I'm not.**

**Mushra: She no own Shinzo. Now write crazy, write!**

**It hit the ground. And shattered. My beautiful sword torn to pieces. **

"**Hi, weakling," said a gruff voice. I looked up and saw a ghastly figure. He had a snake head, but a bird body. I had to keep myself from puking. Vile rose in my throat.**

"**Get away from her," said Falcon. I looked up and saw my brother standing proudly. He had changed. Falcon threw his sword and the being fell. I got up and ran to him. Hugging him I sobbed into his shoulder. "What's the matter?" asked Falcon soothingly.**

"**Mushra, Yakumo," I sobbed. Falcon looked at me, his eyes full of pity.**

"**Let me guess, you told Mushra about Yakumo really only being eight?" I nodded.**

"**Lucifia…," Falcon disappeared. I dropped to the ground. I breathed shallowly. I heard footsteps. Smiling I turned around, and saw the one person who did care for me.**

"


	2. Lucifia, is suicidal

Me: You thought I was done but I'm not.

Mushra: She no own Shinzo. Now write crazy, write!

It hit the ground. And shattered. My beautiful sword torn to pieces.

"Hi, weakling," said a gruff voice. I looked up and saw a ghastly figure. He had a snake head, but a bird body. I had to keep myself from puking. Vile rose in my throat.

"Get away from her," said Falcon. I looked up and saw my brother standing proudly. He had changed. Falcon threw his sword and the being fell. I got up and ran to him. Hugging him I sobbed into his shoulder. "What's the matter?" asked Falcon soothingly.

"Mushra, Yakumo," I sobbed. Falcon looked at me, his eyes full of pity.

"Let me guess, you told Mushra about Yakumo really only being eight?" I nodded.

"Lucifia…," Falcon disappeared. I dropped to the ground. I breathed shallowly. I heard footsteps. Smiling I turned around, and saw the one person who did care for me.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Yep, where you running off to? I thought you had to protect what's her face," he said.

"Yeah that," I sniped.

"What happened?"

"Forget it. I'm only going back if you are," I said. Jake smiled. He picked me up and zoomed away.

***

"So, this Yakumo is always nice?" asked Jake.

"Pretty much. Our stop's right here." I hopped off the hover board, with Jake.

We finally got to the camp, and knew once I looked into his eyes that Jake loved Yakumo. Tears of fury went down my face. Just great. I should have known. I walked away from him, and the others, heading towards the only way I knew to go, the ocean, where I would drown. I wish it was winter, that away I'd be able t die in the peacefulness of the snow and white. Oh well. I ran, this tim I would not go bac to them, they would come back............... to me?

**i know it is short reviw**


End file.
